Renaissance
by Esterwen
Summary: En Terre du Milieu, Athorn est un jeune marchand originaire de Bree, attaqué par des bandits de grand chemin. Il fera une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas...
1. La Vallée Bleue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première fiction avec pour univers celui de « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». J'espère que vous aimerez, et merci à Nightmare 2054 de m'encourager dans ce que j'écris ! ) Et par avance, bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous !_

…

Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps déjà qu'Athorn suivait ce sentier souterrain. Celui-ci sinuait sur une distance paraissant sans fin, divers rochers de toute taille encombrant le sol dur et glissant et arrachant des morceaux de sa tunique boueuse. L'étroitesse du chemin forçait parfois le jeune homme à se tordre et se courber pour avancer, les parois qui suintaient allègrement semblant se gausser de ses maintes acrobaties. Ce fut quand les pensées d'Athorn atteignirent leur plus sombre apothéose qu'un mince filament de lumière vint améliorer sa faible visibilité. Clignant des yeux, le marchand qu'il était se réjouit d'atteindre enfin la sortie, où qu'elle menât par la suite. Il fut sorti du tunnel en quatre grandes enjambées, profitant ensuite les yeux fermés de l'air pur qui envahissait ses poumons. Lorsqu'il releva doucement les paupières, Athorn ouvrit la bouche d'éblouissement. Divers cours d'eau tombaient avec grâce le long d'impressionnantes falaises recouvertes par une verdure abondante. Le soleil du petit matin, légèrement dissimulé par une brume malicieuse et passagère, éclaircissait encore plus les éléments naturels si cela fût possible, donnant au tableau ainsi dépeint une atmosphère de paix ne pouvant être brisée. Athorn profita de la présence d'une brise qui passait par là, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns emplis de sueur flotter dans le vent. La Vallée Bleue s'étendait devant lui. Et ce qu'il vit à l'ouest, en levant la tête, lui fit lâcher un soupir d'émerveillement. Postée sur une haute colline rocheuse, la cité elfique surplombait les alentours. Fondcombe, dotée d'un halo lumineux la rendant presque imaginaire, se rapprochait le plus de l'idée qu'on peut se faire de la perfection. Les elfes avaient, depuis des millénaires, créé des mécanismes leur permettant de prospérer tout en coexistant avec la nature qu'ils préservait de la guerre, du temps, des hommes. Athorn, étant enfant, avait entendu bien des contes épiques et incroyables au sujet de ces grands êtres aux oreilles pointues qui pouvaient, disait-on alors dans les faubourgs de Bree, tuer une mouche sur la tête d'un ivrogne au pas mal assuré. Et malgré les nombreuses expéditions qu'accomplissait Athorn en Terre du Milieu, jamais il ne lui avait été accordé d'en voir un. En effet, le jeune marchand avait maintes fois négocié avec des hobbits, des nains ainsi que ses propres congénères, les hommes. Les elfes restaient donc toujours un mystère qu'il comptait maintenant élucider. Observant attentivement la roche qui soutenait la cité chargée d'histoire, Athorn distingua de par son éclat une petite porte au pied de la colline. Escalader la falaise qu'il venait de traverser pour ensuite arpenter le pont qui, plus haut, menait à l'entrée principale nécessitant trop de temps et de force, l'homme décida de se diriger vers cette issue énigmatique. Car au-delà de sa curiosité, la fatigue avait su se frayer un chemin dans tous les membres de son corps. Et plus que tout cela, la solitude le tenaillait. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours selon lui qu'il avait été séparé de sa marchandise et de son escorte, une rixe mortelle ayant éclaté avec des bandits armés sillonnant la région. Sûrement seul survivant de ce triste massacre, Athorn s'était mis à errer au milieu de nul part, privé de guide et ne connaissant pas les alentours. Il fut confronté aux tempêtes fréquentes, aux moustiques et bestioles y ressemblant, à des marécages malodorants et poisseux où il perdit le peu de ration qu'il avait pu jusque-là conserver. Et luttant contre vents et marées, le commerçant âgé d'une vingtaine d'années seulement avait trouvé la force suffisante pour ne pas s'arrêter quand le désespoir le guettait avec l'œil du charognard avide. Usant d'eau de pluie pour se déshydrater, le manque de vivres se faisait de plus en plus sentir, l'estomac de l'égaré criant plus que jamais famine. Son plus grand défi arriva alors : la paroi embarrassante de l'immense falaise l'empêchant d'avancer. Ayant eu la chance de trouver un animal mort – et non-identifiable à sa connaissance – Athorn put subsister à ses besoins juste assez pour ne pas trépasser. Il se mit alors à longer le mur rocheux pendant un temps qui lui parut bien plus long qu'il ne le fut en réalité. Zigzaguant légèrement, la vue floue, il finit par trouver une ouverture dans ce mur indestructible, un passage qui semblait avoir été creusé non par le temps, mais bien par des êtres doués de pensée. Ainsi, son supplice continua ainsi que son avancée, dont chaque pas lui arrachait une gémissante grimace. Et bien que jamais il ne lâcha un bruit, son apparence semblait crier pour lui. Ses cheveux étant trempés, son visage sali par la poussière et la saleté, seul ses yeux d'un vert improbable étaient présentables. Comme dit plus haut, sa tunique d'un rouge terne avait souffert dans les marais, tandis que la crasse et la terre s'étaient occupées du tissu blanc, maintenant noir par endroits, situé entre son corps et l'habit pourpre. Les mains du marchand étaient éraflées, plusieurs de ses ongles pendant doucement dans le vide. Ses bottes de marche n'étaient que trous où l'air pouvait aisément s'infiltrer – ce qu'il fit, surtout lors des nuits glaciales -, empêchant le jeune homme de se reposer. Et c'est après avoir vaincu ce tunnel que nous le retrouvons donc. Mais à peine Athorn eut-il fait un pas que l'herbe sous ses pieds commença à se teinter de son sang. D'abord stupéfait, Athorn ressentit ensuite une douleur insupportable à la cuisse qui le fit hurler à la mort. La souffrance résonnait au rythme de la flèche vibrant dans sa chair meurtrie. Tout ensuite se passa sans qu'il ne puisse le discerner. La vue floue, il entendit des vociférations, des cris, et des lames que l'on sortait de leur fourreau à quelques pas de lui. Athorn tomba sur le dos, ignorant le bruit de la chair que l'on tranche provenant de l'endroit où le tumulte battait son plein. Un bourdonnement envahit soudain ses oreilles, le rendant ainsi vulnérable au premier danger qui s'intéresserait à lui. Il attendit, ne bougeant pas un cil… Et quand Athorn sentit que son esprit allait lâcher prise, il trouva la volonté d'ouvrir une dernière fois les yeux. Et ce qu'il put entrevoir le ravit. Un visage gracieux, des yeux affolés mais au combien charmants, des traits fins et harmonieux… Et des oreilles pointues. Et une voix résonna dans sa tête, un son mélodieux dont il ne comprenait pas la signification…

_Esseath Athorn, aine aen cáerme, saov aen cerbin. Esseath aép me woéd…. Va, dearme…_

…

_Voilà, toute critique ou commentaire est bienvenu ! La traduction pour la phrase elfique est littéralement : « Tu es Athorn, lumière du destin, esprit du corbeau. Tu es dans ma forêt... Va, bonne nuit… »._


	2. La Première Rosée

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui m'aident à améliorer mon écriture. J'espère que vous trouverez cette suite intéressante !_

…_.._

Athorn était allongé quand il revint à lui. Etrangement, il se sentait bien. Il se trouvait sur un lit moelleux, sensation qu'il avait oublié. La pièce dans laquelle il restaurait ses forces, emplie de sérénité, possédait une odeur de menthe. Le chant d'un oiseau juste au dessus de sa tête lui indiqua que celle-ci devait se reposer sous le rebord d'une quelconque fenêtre. Les cheveux d'Athorn avaient été lavés, son visage nettoyé, sa barbe rasée. Mais il ne sentait pas de bandage sur sa jambe, ce qui intrigua le marchand. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux… La lumière qui régnait dans la chambre fut telle qu'Athorn lâcha un cri de surprise. Il comprit ensuite qu'il n'était plus habitué aux lueurs du jour. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un mot inconnu :

_ _Gar'ean !_

Le jeune homme sentit qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce petit endroit de paix. La vue du marchand retrouva peu à peu sa netteté. Il se redressa difficilement et s'adossa contre son oreiller, ses membres engourdis le faisant légèrement souffrir. Deux elfes se tenaient devant lui, souriants et l'air accueillant. L'un deux, vêtu d'une longue cape de soie bleu foncé, s'avança et engagea une discussion qui allait sans aucun doute durer un temps certain :

_ Bienvenue à vous, Athorn. Puisse les circonstances être favorables à notre première rencontre. Je suis Elrond, seigneur de ces lieux. A Fondcombe, vous êtes en sécurité. Vous aviez été attaqué par des orques lorsque mes congénères vous ont trouvé. Mystérieusement, la vermine gisait déjà morte à notre arrivée, les cadavres flambant sur un bûcher.

Athorn, après un court moment de réflexion, répondit :

_ Heu… Merci de m'avoir sauvé, mais… Que faisaient des orques sur vos terres et…

_ Assez ! Respectez les convenances et présentez-vous !

L'autre elfe avait perdu son sourire et lançait des éclairs en direction du jeune homme. Elrond lui fit signe de se calmer, mais Athorn jugea plus prudent de se nommer :

_ Hem… Excusez cette impolitesse de ma part. Je m'appelle Athorn, je suis commerçant. Je vends… Je vendais des artefacts magiques de toute sorte avant d'être agressé par des brigands.

Les yeux d'Elrond brillèrent. L'elfe avait visiblement une idée en tête.

_ Vous êtes tout pardonné. Commerçant, dites-vous ? Les enchantements et les charmes ne vous sont donc pas inconnus. Bien. Je puis vous dire ceci, écoutez bien : votre esprit, pendant deux ans, a été séparé de votre corps. Les blessures physiques n'ont aucun secret pour les elfes, si bien que les vôtres furent guéries avec rapidité. Mais une force inconnue vous a maintenu inconscient tout ce temps, empêchant l'âme de s'unir à la chair. Votre réveil est un signe, de sombres événements se préparent… Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – répand le mal en Terre du Milieu. Désormais, seuls les oiseaux de cette cité chantent après l'heure de la rosée. Les arbres, une fois leur manteau vermeil perdu, ne connaissent plus le renouveau qu'apporte le printemps. Durant la saison des récoltes où généralement les gens cherchent l'ombre protectrice du soleil, les lacs gèlent progressivement, exposés à un froid surnaturel. Le cycle de la nature est perturbé, et un seul artefact peut nous aider à rétablir l'équilibre : la Première Rosée.

Athorn déglutit avec difficulté. Il aurait donc dormi pendant deux ans ? Cela expliquait le fait que sa blessure eut disparue… Il songea alors à ses amis qu'il avait laissé sans nouvelles et qui, sûrement, avaient dû brûler un linceul vide à sa mémoire. Il pensa à sa femme, Soria, avec qui il s'était marié deux semaines avant le drame… Et enfin à lui. Lui, qui devait rattraper deux années de retard au cours desquelles beaucoup d'événements avaient dû se produire en dehors des faits rapportés par Elrond… C'est ainsi qu'une question jaillit naturellement de ses lèvres :

_ Pourquoi me dévoiler tout cela ? Je veux dire, que puis-je donc y faire ? Je ne suis qu'un marchand, et qui plus est un homme victime de sorcellerie selon vos dires…

Elrond, tout gardien solennel de la Terre du Milieu qu'il était, ne put réprimer une esquisse de sourire en répondant :

_ A l'image d'un vieil ami à moi, j'ai choisi le dernier membre de la compagnie qui ira chercher la relique qui peut nous sauver. Vous irez chercher la Première Rosée, Athorn. Et quoiqu'il résulte de cette expédition, cela n'en sera que bon pour vous.

_ En somme, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser ?

_ Prenez.

L'elfe tendit un parchemin à Athorn que celui-ci s'empressa de déplier. Il put y lire ces mots :

_Lorsque d'un songe l'enchaîné s'échappera_

_Avec lui renaîtra l'incompris corbeau renié._

_Déjà régents seront alors peste et choléra _

_Qu'un Roi par lui-même accepté pourra tuer._

_La compagnie aux dangers cent fois exposée_

_Au terme de sa quête viendra à un choix_

_Décidant de la victoire chèrement emportée_

_Ou de la mort de l'équipe qui se fourvoie._

_L'Ombre alors dévoilera un ultime instant_

_Celui par qui l'eau devint poison si mortel._

_L'être félon qui par un contrat infidèle_

_Frappa maintes fois pour l'or et le haut rang._

Athorn ne comprenait rien à ce charabia. Un Roi, une ombre ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Mais, et il s'en maudit, sa curiosité était piquée. Où devait-il aller, il n'en savait rien. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le rôle qu'il devait jouer dans la future compagnie, n'ayant pas de talent particulier et risquant d'être une gêne pour les autres. Mais il se dit qu'une proposition d'aventure n'apparaîtrait pas deux fois dans sa vie jusqu'ici banale. Elrond dit :

_ Le destin vous a sûrement choisi, Athorn. Et l'on ne peut fuir son destin, celui-ci finissant toujours par vous rattraper.

Athorn le regarda d'un air triste mais souriant et répondit :

_ Seigneur Elrond, le destin et moi, ça fait deux malheureusement… Mais qui sait, peut-être est-ce une opportunité pour moi de me réconcilier avec lui.


	3. Salle du conseil

_Bonjour à toutes et tous, et joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Elrond n'a pas forcément le même caractère que dans le roman, mais cela est fait exprès pour la suite ! Et je le dis par avance pour ceux qui remarqueraient ce détail, je fais comme si Elrond n'était pas parti vers les Terres Immortelles à la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux. ) Merci pour vos commentaires !_

…

Le lendemain, après qu'Athorn eut retrouvé l'usage total de ses membres, Elrond l'emmena dans la salle du conseil où la compagnie devait se réunir. Cette même salle avait déjà vu la naissance d'un groupe semblable presque en tout point, à ceci près qu'il cherchait à détruire un artefact, non à en chercher un. Cette communauté, selon Elrond, avait précédé le règne d'Aragorn le Juste, Roi aimé du peuple qu'il représentait. Le charisme et la compassion de cet homme, disait-on, faisait honneur à la prestigieuse lignée dont il était issu. Jamais les récoltes, les rires et la paix ne furent aussi abondants qu'en son ère. Le seigneur elfe avait vu son ascension et repris foi en ce peuple jadis brimé pour la faiblesse d'un certain ancêtre d'Aragorn. En effet, Elrond avait pu assister à la fin de la terreur, la fin du Mal, la fin de Sauron. Et ce, grâce à la ruse de cet homme qui, par un artifice mettant sa vie en péril, avait permis à Frodon, un hobbit de la Comté, de détruire l'Anneau de pouvoir lié à Sauron dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Athorn demanda à Elrond ce qu'il était advenu du semi-homme, si brave à ses yeux. Le seigneur de Fondcombe répondit :

_ Frodon a embarqué à _Mithlond_, les Havres Gris, pour se diriger vers les Terres Immortelles, en quête de paix. Au cours de ma longue existence, jamais je ne vis autant de courage et d'endurance chez un si petit être. En venant ici, poignardé par une lame de Morgul, il s'accrocha à la vie et accomplit son éprouvante quête. Meurtri, il en réchappa pourtant et ce fut avec un triste sourire pour ses compagnons qu'il quitta la Terre du Milieu, pour ne jamais y revenir. Maintenant, asseyez-vous. Ils arrivent.

Athorn alla se poser sur une des nombreuses chaises présentes, disposées en cercle autour d'un bloc de pierre taillé à la verticale, faisant office de table. Le jeune homme ne pouvait étrangement pas s'empêcher de regarder cette roche finement ouvragée. Il sentait… Il sentait qu'un objet très puissant avait dû être posé ici jadis. L'Anneau de Pouvoir, même détruit, laissait une trace de son passage, une marque que l'on n'efface pas. Le marchand avait depuis toujours eu des affinités concernant les artefacts magiques, et il était naturel que pareille puissance ne lui soit pas passée inaperçue. Il put enfin décrocher son regard de la pierre, le bruit de pas rapides derrière la grande porte d'entrée faite de bois ayant retenu son attention. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et une petite assemblée d'elfes entra dans un silence absolu. Tous étaient blonds, excepté trois elfes bruns dont celui avec qui Athorn avait eu une altercation la veille. Vêtus d'une armure légère et accompagnés de leurs armes, ils semblaient déjà être sur le départ, ce qui embarrassa le commerçant qui ne l'était pas du tout. Tous saluèrent Elrond d'un signe de la tête et allèrent s'asseoir, attendant ensuite que leur seigneur prenne la parole.

_ _Almareä Aurë. _Mes amis, le destin nous a réuni aujourd'hui pour donner naissance à la compagnie qui ira dénicher la Première Rosée. Seul cet artefact peut sauver la Terre du Milieu d'un dépérissement qui dévore déjà certaines contrées. D'aucuns diraient que cette tentative n'est que folie et cet objet légende, mais nous devons essayer. Car à l'heure où je me tiens devant vous, personne n'agit contre ce mal que l'on dit incurable. De plus, cela fait trop longtemps maintenant que les différents peuples reprochent l'impassibilité et la neutralité des elfes avec raison. Notre dernière action d'envergure fut l'aide qu'apportèrent nos frères au Gouffre de Helm voilà bien longtemps. Redorons-nous le blason de notre peuple, terni par des siècles d'inactivité ? Ou continuons-nous dans notre voie et devenons-nous égoïstes et trop fiers pour sauver des hommes et des nains ? La prophétie a commencé, l'enchaîné s'est réveillé.

Tous ou presque se concertèrent alors rapidement et approuvèrent la décision d'Elrond, ce qui surprit presque l'orateur. Enfin, son peuple allait prouver qu'il n'était pas le moindre en terme d'actes de bravoure et montrer qu'il pouvait protéger cette terre qu'il chérissait, ainsi que ses habitants. L'elfe belliqueux se leva alors :

_ Nous devons accomplir la prophétie, c'est un fait. Si nous ne réagissons pas, même nos cités seront touchées par ce fléau inconnu. Mais seigneur Elrond, pourquoi agir au nom de la survie des hommes ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour nous, si ce n'est faire perdurer le Mal naguère ? C'est d'un absurde…

Tous ses congénères lui intimèrent de se taire, mais il continua :

_ Dois-je rappeler que les hommes sont faibles et traîtres ? Méritent-ils vraiment d'être secourus ? Et ne parlons pas des nains. Qu'ils meurent étouffés par leur or, aux confins rocailleux de cette terre.

Un autre elfe se leva alors, les yeux brillants de colère :

_ Anárion a raison. Nous devons agir, mais non pour cette idiote raison. Revendiquons plutôt le sauvetage de cette terre, en ne citant pas ses hôtes. Cela me répugne de secourir les hommes. Et par dessus tout de devoir voyager avec un représentant de leur race. Ils sont maladroits, ne font pas attention aux petites choses, et ne pensent qu'au pouvoir.

Elrond dut intervenir, la situation tournant au vinaigre :

_ Anárion, Elensar, paix. Rasseyez-vous. La faute des hommes a été pardonnée quand le Mal fut annihilé. Anárion, nous savons d'où vous vient cette haine, mais de nos guerriers vous êtes l'un des plus aguerris. Vous devez y aller, votre aide est précieuse. Quant à vos dires, Elensar, faites en sorte de les modérer. L'amour d'une terre passe par l'amour envers ceux qui la cultivent et l'honorent, et les hommes en font partie. La mort de ceux-ci équivaudrait à la condamnation d'une énorme partie de la nature. Si Aragorn était encore de ce monde, je vous mettrais au défi de le traiter de faible. Et ce n'est pas Gandalf que vous insulteriez d'idiot, tout historien instruit que vous êtes.

Les deux elfes, une fois refroidis par cette remontrance, ne dirent plus mot. Et Athorn, timide et se sentant ahuri, demanda :

_ Seigneur Elrond… Qu'est-ce que la Première Rosée ?

L'assemblée se mit à rire, qu'un regard d'Elrond fit taire instantanément.

_ La Première Rosée provient de l'arbre originel qui apparut sur cette terre. L'on dit que cet arbre se trouve au sud des Terres Sauvages, protégé par une multitude de sortilèges, et qu'une goutte de sa rosée, une fois le rituel accompli au bord de l'_Evendim_, peut guérir le mal qui ronge l'ensemble de la Terre du Milieu. Aucun elfe, homme, ou nain n'a pu trouver l'emplacement de cette relique sacrée à ce jour. Car si la compagnie traverse les divers charmes et envoûtements semés sur sa route, soyez sûrs que la vermine, les orques, les gobelins iront à votre rencontre. Fourbes et nombreux, ils attendent la nuit pour étriper leur proie. Et lorsque celle-ci est de valeur, ils n'hésitent pas à prendre certaines têtes en guise de trophées, qu'ils accrochent au bout d'une pique devant l'entrée de leurs sinistres repaires. Enfin, ce danger passé, le fléau reste présent. Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il une volonté propre…

Le seigneur de Fondcombe toisa alors l'assemblée de toute sa hauteur, attendant une autre question ou intervention. Prenant le silence pour une acceptation totale de la mission, il déclara :

_ J'ai fourni l'itinéraire à Cerenas, le chef de cette compagnie. _No galu govad gen. _Puisse la chance vous accompagner, mes amis. Athorn, suivez-moi.

Alors que la compagnie commença à se disperser en vue des derniers préparatifs, Athorn suivit le seigneur elfe dans un endroit où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle inondée de lumière, semblant contenir une grande garde-robe.

_ Savez-vous que les elfes ont pour habitude d'observer les étoiles en quête de réponses ? Mais il existe d'autres raisons à cela.

Elrond prit une espèce de fiole contenant un liquide transparent posée sur une table, avant de continuer :

_ La lumière est le réconfort de l'âme. Quand les ténèbres nous accablent et nous tourmentent, elle est notre sauveur, notre guide. Et bien que parfois il ne soit pas aisé de l'apercevoir, ne doutez jamais qu'elle est là, prête à vous protéger contre vos démons. En cela, je peux vous aider. Cet objet, dont vous devez sentir la puissance, vous éclairera pendant les moments les plus sombres. Il fut autrefois porté par Frodon Saquet, qu'il laissa ici avant son dernier voyage. Puisse la lumière d'Elendil, offerte jadis par la Dame de Lórien, vous apporter l'espoir quand vous serez sur le point de le perdre. Allez, maintenant. Vos compagnons doivent vous attendre.


	4. L'Annonceur de malheur

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Désolé pour cette longue absence, l'histoire est claire dans ma tête mais c'était la mise en forme qui me faisait défaut. Merci pour vos commentaires, à partir de maintenant je traduirai les phrases elfiques en fin d'épisode. Certains remarqueront que le trajet indiqué par Cerenas ressemble à celui du Seigneur des Anneaux, mélangé à un peu de celui du Hobbit. C'est le retour qui sera vraiment tout nouveau ! Bonne lecture !_

…

Depuis une demi-journée déjà, la compagnie arpentait un long chemin sinueux, à l'abri du soleil et des regards. En effet, Athorn ne voyait que des arbres à perte de vue, la forêt ne semblant jamais s'arrêter. Il résonnait de celle-ci un sentiment d'hypnose, auquel le jeune homme n'était pas insensible. Il avait l'impression de suivre sans cesse la même route, bercé par le bruit des feuilles s'agitant doucement et se pliant sous une brise dont les elfes se plaisaient à écouter le son mélodieux. Athorn ne savait pas à quoi penser et ne songeait même pas à prendre la parole, tant il se sentait malvenu en pareille compagnie. Il percevait le regard d'Anàrion fixé sur lui, l'aura menaçante. L'elfe n'avait pas confiance en lui, et évitait tout rapprochement semblant menacer sa prétendue pureté. La main sur son épée, il semblait attendre une seule bonne raison de pourfendre l'ancien marchand. Cependant Elensar, lui, semblait s'être calmé à son sujet. Après qu'Athorn et lui eurent conversé au moment du départ, il s'étonna qu'un humain soit aussi cultivé sur les gemmes, les enchantements, et les charmes. L'historien lui adressa même un sourire, considérant Athorn désormais comme un membre de cette équipe. Pour lui, le savoir était la clé de la réussite, et il ne demandait pas mieux que d'instruire Athorn sur le domaine qu'il maîtrisait. Et il put en ce moment commencer son œuvre, le groupe arrivant à un croisement à côté duquel se trouvait une statue taillée dans une roche aussi noire que le plumage d'un volatile présageant le malheur. Athorn avait une impression de déjà-vu. Elle représentait, selon Elensar, le Roi Corbeau, ayant vécu bien avant Isildur. Sur le bras de pierre siégeait un corbeau, animal que ce haut personnage aimait à côtoyer plus que tout. Le surnom de roi, il le portait à titre posthume. En effet, le peuple, voyant les corvidés comme un mauvais signe, l'avaient renversé le jour de son couronnement. Sa réputation n'avait rien arrangé, et au fil du temps, le nom de cet héritier du trône avait été effacé des mémoires, disparaissant même des annales des Hommes. Les elfes aussi ignoraient l'identité de ce monarque au règne considérablement court. Athorn demanda, perplexe, n'arrivant pas à comprendre :

_ Mais qu'a donc fait cet homme pour être détesté de la sorte ?

_ En cet âge lointain, les consciences n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui. Parce que cet homme appelait les corbeaux et que ceux-ci répondaient, l'on voyait en lui la ruine du royaume. Il ne fallait pas plus de raison aux hommes de cette époque pour agir. Seules ses dernières paroles ont résisté aux effets du temps.

_ … Quelles sont-elles ?

Elensar eut un sourire, ce qui piqua Athorn, décidément trop curieux à son propre goût.

_ _Le temps, malicieux, ne s'arrête jamais. Les plus longs envoûtements eux-mêmes n'y sont pas insensibles. Tout meurt à un moment ou un autre, c'est une loi que l'on ne peut dissocier de celle de la vie. Mais à vous je promets, moi qui fais corps avec la magie, que je reviendrai._

Le marchand eut un frisson. Les sortilèges qui lui échappaient lui inspiraient peur et méfiance, et il ne lui paraissait pas possible qu'un Roi use de mensonges au moment de sa mort. De plus, il savait que la magie évoluait en accord avec le monde, changeant sans arrêt. Mais il parut invraisemblable à Athorn qu'il eût jamais existé un sortilège ressuscitant les morts. Cette statue lui inspirait un profond malaise qu'il ne pouvait cacher, étant devenu de plus en plus pâle à mesure que l'historien lui avait compté l'extraordinaire histoire de l'homme au nom inconnu. Le marchand vomit par terre, se courbant en deux. Son ventre lui paraissait lacéré de part en part, brûlé non point par une quelconque maladie, mais par quelque chose d'inconnu qui s'étendait dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses phalanges. Et d'un coup, tout disparut. Alors que Cerenas et Sóriel, un archer ne parlant jamais et se faisant toujours discret, tournaient la tête en direction d'Athorn, celui-ci était déjà sur pied, étonné lui-même de cette guérison rapide. Cerenas prit la parole, sachant ce qu'il allait déclencher chez certains elfes :

_ Nous allons à gauche, en direction de la Moria. Vinur, fils de Faïn, fils de Gimli, nous accueillera généreusement, Legolas de la Forêt Noire les ayant aidés jadis à reprendre ce territoire souterrain. De là, nous traverserons ensuite l'Anduin et bivouaquerons près de Dol Guldur avant de suivre l'autre rive du fleuve jusqu'aux portes de l'Argonath. Puis nous irons à l'est en direction des Terres Sauvages. Enfin, si nous sommes toujours vivants… Nous aviserons.

Anàrion cracha par terre mais ne dit mot. La Moria ! Il répugnait à se jeter dans les bras des Nains, ces êtres immondes. Pour lui, gobelins et nains étaient aussi peu méritants. A quoi jouait le seigneur Elrond, sinon avec ses nerfs à lui ? Il suivit la compagnie, le visage assombri par de noires pensées. Athorn lui aussi ruminait, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire dans cette aventure. Et le firmament, étrangement, semblait pleurer pour lui…


	5. Un douloureux passé

_Encore salut ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette absence, mon mea culpa sera un deuxième épisode de cette FF ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer, et merci à nightmare2054, mon inspiration, sans qui je ne pourrais pas écrire ces lignes._

…_.._

Les rayons du soleil atteignirent enfin les membres de la compagnie, les arbres se faisant plus rares. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la forêt et de son atmosphère pesante, Athorn sentit un poids se libérer au niveau de son estomac. Devant lui s'étendaient des terres plus arides, plus… vides. A sa gauche se dressaient les Monts Brumeux, dont le jeune homme n'apercevait pas les différents sommets s'élevant au dessus des nuages. Ceux-ci commencèrent, doucement, à se teinter de l'obscurité de la nuit. Cerenas ordonna l'arrêt du groupe pour s'installer et prendre un peu de repos, ayant repéré une petite cavité dans la roche au pied de la montagne, suffisante pour y abriter quelques hommes. Le chef de la troupe prit la parole :

_ Danath, Eloth, faites un feu. Sóriel, occupe-toi de la pitance. Anárion, tu as le premier tour de garde. Athorn, j'ai à vous parler, allons un peu plus loin si vous le voulez bien.

Un peu surpris, Athorn se demanda de quoi Cerenas voulait l'entretenir. Cet elfe restait un mystère pour lui, toujours impassible et ne perdant jamais son calme. Il le suivit cependant, tout prétexte étant bon pour s'éloigner de l'elfe éprouvant une colère dont il ne pensait pas mériter les foudres. Ils se posèrent sur deux rochers non loin du campement, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Et étrangement, la discussion se porta sur le thème auquel il pensait :

_ Je me suis dit que le moment était venu de vous parler d'Anárion. Je sais qu'il éprouve de la rancune contre vous, un ressentiment que vous ne comprenez pas en toute légitimité.

L'elfe exprimait parfaitement la pensée d'Athorn, qui ne put qu'acquiescer lentement, répondant doucement :

_ Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il ne porte pas les Hommes dans leur cœur. Etant le seul de cette race dans la compagnie, peut-être me fait-il porter le chapeau à la place de mon peuple ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je pense. Mais Anárion a une bonne raison de haïr les hommes. En effet, lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, des Hommes du Nord sous la coupe de Saroumane le Traître tuèrent sa famille qui se rendait à Fondcombe pour embarquer aux Havres Gris. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était déjà sauve… Il a fallu qu'un bandit les remarque pour que la bande s'agglutine autour de sa femme et de ses deux filles. Lui était parti se battre aux côtés des hommes, voulant se battre pour la liberté et ne supportant pas la fuite de notre peuple. Jadis il ne détestait pas les hommes, loin de là.

_ Et maintenant… ?

_ Maintenant, il a perdu foi en ce peuple qu'il aimait tant. Pour lui, cela ressemble à une trahison, une perfidie qui lui fit perdre sa famille qu'il chérissait tant. Et… J'essaie de le calmer car c'est mon devoir d'aîné. Je suis son frère. Mais je crois en lui et en la guérison, car même les blessures du cœur trouvent un remède approprié le moment venu.

_ Je… Je crois comprendre. A cause de bandits, j'ai perdu ma famille, et je ne sais même pas si elle vit encore. Je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale, propulsé dans une aventure dont je ne crois pas saisir la portée. Excusez-moi… J'ai besoin d'aller aux… Hem.

Athorn s'éloigna silencieusement derrière les rares arbres qu'il restait près de ces terres rocailleuses, l'herbe bruissant sous ses pieds. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se perdre, le feu de bois se voyant d'assez loin. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Soudain, une main poisseuse se posa rudement sur sa bouche. Athorn entendit une voix semblable à un grognement et perçut ce qui paraissait être un rire. La créature le retourna, et Athorn comprit que son agresseur était un horrible Orc. Ses yeux jaunes et crasseux brillaient de cruauté. Sa peau vert sombre était suintante et dégoûtante à regarder. Les fentes qui lui servaient de nez absorbaient l'air bruyamment. Vêtu de hardes et de loques malpropres emplies de saleté, le monstre se riait de l'air épouvanté sur le visage d'Athorn. Celui-ci, même libre de ses mouvements n'aurait pas bougé, la peur le paralysant. Le jeune homme terrifié avait les yeux rivés tantôt sur le visage hideux de l'Orc, tantôt sur la lame de son poignard. La créature plaqua Athorn sur le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui et lui plaqua sa dague menaçante sur le cou. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux d'Athorn. Pensant sa dernière heure venue, il ne pouvait songer qu'à sa famille dont il ignorait le sort. Sa seule consolation était de penser que si elle n'était plus de ce monde, il allait la rejoindre incessamment. L'Orc prit la parole :

_ Sale Humain… Tu vas crever comme un chien, et je m'occuperai de tes petits amis après m'être abreuvé de ton sang, rhahaa…!

L'Orc leva le bras, sur le point d'abattre l'ancien marchand. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et pria pour son âme, prêt à rejoindre les cieux. Après un instant d'attente, il trouva étrange de ne pas être déjà mort. Il leva les paupières et vit son assaillant transpercé par une longue lame effilée. Le monstre tomba au sol. Derrière lui se trouvait Anárion, nettoyant par terre son épée souillée par le sang de cette chose immonde.

_ On vous a donné une épée, vous nous direz quand vous compterez vous en servir.


	6. Poison sous la lune

_J'espère que vous passez tous un bon mois de Janvier ! En ce mois, l'inspiration revient dans ma tête d'étourdi, et je vous livre un autre épisode de Renaissance. Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire !_

…

Athorn était resté pétrifié pendant quelques secondes, n'osant pas bouger de peur que le monstre hideux ne se relève pour terminer le travail qu'elle avait commencé. Comprenant petit à petit, son souffle se ralentissant, que la créature était bien morte, il fit quelques pas tremblants. Athorn ne tourna vers Anárion, les yeux embués de larmes de peur mêlée de joie et balbutia :

_ Me… Merci… Je…

L'elfe, ne supportant pas l'idée d'un dialogue avec un Homme, s'éloigna rapidement et sans bruit, semblable à un ange de la mort venu uniquement pour châtier l'être dont l'existence même le dérangeait. Elensar accourut alors, épée en main, prêt à frapper toute présence hostile à la compagnie. Observant la situation, il range sa lame dans son fourreau et s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Il tenta de le rassurer, la noirceur de la nuit n'arrangeant pas les choses. Il l'aida à se traîner au campement, les jambes d'Athorn ne répondant plus pour le moment. Apparemment, les autres elfes avaient eu vent de l'aventure et jetaient des regards inquiets à Athorn, la majorité s'inquiétant pour sa santé. Seuls Anárion et Sóriel étaient absents, l'un affairé à exécuter sa patrouille, l'autre se promenant sans doute, les terres sauvages ne lui faisant aucunement peur. Un autre elfe du nom de Lossuil, jeune pour son peuple, gardait des yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour se rendre bien utile. Réputé pour être légèrement maladroit et gaffeur, il s'efforçait de rester dans son coin, ne gênant ainsi personne. Elensar s'accroupit et aborda délicatement Athorn étendu sur son lit de fortune, s'efforçant de reprendre tous ses esprits :

_ Ne vous en faites pas, cet Orc n'aurait jamais pu vous faire de mal. Anárion ne vous aime pas, mais il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que _toute_ la compagnie survive à cette aventure. Laissez-lui le temps de se souvenir que tous les Hommes n'ont pas le cœur aussi noir qu'il ne le pense.

_ Au-delà de l'Orc… Anárion intimidait tout autant, et sa présence ne m'a pas rassuré. Je sentais… Je sentais qu'il pouvait à tout moment me pourfendre comme il l'a fait avec l'Orc… et qu'il le voulait.

_ Il ne le fera jamais. Vous savez, le destin est impossible à connaître. Le votre, et Anárion l'a sans doute perçu, est cependant mystérieux et complexe. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous jouerez un rôle important dans cette aventure. Faites-moi confiance.

L'elfe si réconfortant se releva gracieusement et partit chercher de l'eau, assoiffé par la frayeur que lui avait causé l'Homme. Athorn était rassuré par cet elfe bienveillant, qui trouvait toujours les mots lui démontrant que peut-être il se rendrait utile à cette compagnie dont les membres semblaient si aguerris… Il avait enfin arrêté de penser à l'horreur qui l'avait menacé, et commençait à fermer les paupières, vanné par cette première journée si riche en émotions… Athorn se plaisait à écouter, dans une demi-conscience, les bruits de la nature qui semblaient orchestrés de façon à produire une phrase mélodieuse dont la signification lui échappait… Mais il n'en avait cure, car seul le son qui ressortait de cette symphonie de l'univers autour de lui importait. Une mélodie de la nuit, celle du jour étant chantée par les divers oiseaux parcourant les airs de cette Terre du Milieu, dont les yeux auraient pu raconter une odyssée entière et épique… Quand un cri de surprise et d'épouvante retentit soudain. Tous tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit, espérant découvrir son origine. Non loin du campement gisait Elensar, son corps agité de spasmes ne laissant aucun doute sur la source de ce mal. La gourde d'eau était encore dans sa main tremblante, l'air tout d'un coup bien plus dangereuse qu'au premier abord. Et soudain, Sóriel fut là. Il sortit de la sacoche qu'il portait à son côté une plante qu'il s'appliqua à faire manger à Elensar, celui-ci ne lâchant que des râles inintelligibles. On pouvait entendre l'elfe guérisseur murmurer quelques mots, dont l'un revenait souvent :

_ _Alfirin…_

Après un temps qui parut une infinité pour la compagnie rassemblée autour d'Elensar, Sóriel se releva. D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua à Cerenas que les jours de l'historien n'étaient pas en danger et qu'il serait sur pied dès demain, avec une bonne nuit de repos. Le chef de la compagnie prit de la hauteur en montant sur un rocher et déclara :

_ Vous l'aurez tous compris, les ennuis ont commencé dès notre départ depuis Fondcombe. Il faut rejoindre la Moria au plus vite, car le mal vient de l'intérieur de notre compagnie. Un traître est parmi nous. Cependant, je ne laisserai personne dissoudre ce groupe par la seule force de sa suspicion. Nous devons rester solidaires et unis. Je veillerai moi-même cette nuit aux côtés d'Elensar pour sa sécurité.

Après avoir encaissé ces paroles, courtes mais concises, les elfes se dispersèrent, abasourdis. Seul Athorn était resté près d'Elensar, qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'ancien marchand était terrifié à la pensée que l'on puisse accomplir une action si sordide, quel qu'en soit le prix.

_ J'ai… foi en vous, jeune homme. Pourrais-je… savoir vos origines en tant qu'Homme ?

Athorn dut chercher dans sa mémoire, n'ayant plus le souvenir de cette information. Tout le monde l'avait toujours appelé Athorn selon lui, et rien après. Puis, il se rappela que son père, quand celui-ci était mécontent, s'adressait à lui avec son nom entier. Athorn fit un effort puis bafouilla :

_ Athorn de Dùnedain…

L'elfe sourit alors.


	7. La Moria

_Le septième chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent !_

…_.._

Athorn se réveilla doucement, baillant tout son saoul. Un mince rayon de soleil était venu le perturber dans son répit nocturne, le réchauffant un peu par la même occasion. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb et comprit qu'il était moins matinal que les elfes, déjà tous sur pied et prêts à partir. Elensar affichait une mine fatiguée mais réjouie à l'idée de reprendre la marche – et accessoirement à celle d'être encore en vie – et se mit à parler avec Athorn, avide d'en savoir plus sur les coutumes des Hommes, si pittoresques à ses yeux. Tout en écoutant Elensar, le jeune homme sentait l'atmosphère tendue, le doute s'insinuant dans chaque membre du groupe. Même Sóriel, le plus impassible et le plus discret de tous, jetait quelques fois des petits coups d'œil à ses compagnons d'aventure. Cet elfe était le premier sur la liste des suspects aux yeux d'Athorn, car un guérisseur connaissait forcément les poisons et pouvait y remédier. Mais sa théorie ne tenait pas debout car Sóriel avait sauvé Elensar d'une mort presque certaine. L'instigateur de cette sinistre action n'aurait aucun profit à sauver sa victime. Tout le monde pouvait donc être accusé – sauf Elensar –, bien qu'Athorn se sentit à l'abri. En effet, les enchantements et la science des poisons étaient des domaines radicalement différents. Athorn se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié Elensar qui lui faisait une tirade se transformant peu à peu en monologue. Son discours portait sur les coutumes elfiques après une bataille :

_ … et après avoir allumé quelques cierges pour les morts, nous fêtons la victoire sobrement, remerciant le destin de ne pas avoir mis la mort sur notre chemin. Mais que font donc les hommes ?

_ Euh… et bien je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'ils trinquent pour honorer les morts. Ensuite, ils trinquent pour la victoire et… Pour finir, ils trinquent pour trinquer.

La journée passa lentement, sans grande encombre… La compagnie arriva jusqu'au pied d'une montagne parmi tant d'autres, mais dont un tout petit étang noirâtre, pas plus grand qu'une large mare, à défaut d'égayer les parages remplissait un peu le paysage. Athorn connaissait le fourmillement familier qui apparut soudain au bout de ses doigts, reconnaissant un charme dont il avait l'habitude de côtoyer avant son « accident »… Dans son esprit, un seul mot lui vint en un éclair. _Erebor… _Il s'arrêta, surpris que les autres elfes continuent leur chemin. Athorn cria :

_ Halte !

Tous les elfes se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Cerenas revint sur ses pas, demandant la cause de cet arrêt. Lossuil, Danath et Eloth s'arrêtèrent sur-le-champ, décidés à laisser sa chance au jeune homme. Anárion cria à la troupe de continuer, mais Cerenas lui rétorqua quand Elensar allait répondre :

_ Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul, mon frère. Athorn a vraisemblablement trouvé quelque chose, et je ne tiens à rien laisser au hasard. Puisse ta haine se consumer d'elle-même au fil du temps, mais ne rend pas Athorn coupable de crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers l'expert en charme, lui demandant de s'expliquer. Athorn posa sa main sur la paroi rocheuse et eut enfin la certitude qu'il cherchait.

_ J'ai commercé quelques fois avec des nains. Je ne suis jamais allé dans la Moria, mais je me rendais souvent à Erebor. Le Roi sous la Montagne, appréciant ma marchandise et mon savoir sur les pierres précieuses et autres gemmes, me montra la porte secrète qui avait permis à un de ses lointains ancêtres, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, de pénétrer pour la première fois depuis soixante ans dans la montagne. Je n'ai jamais oublié la sensation que mes mains ressentirent lorsqu'elles touchèrent la roche magique. Je puis vous assurer qu'à l'endroit où se tient ma paume, une porte naine y est dissimulée. Cependant, elle n'est visible que de nuit selon mon souvenir… Il faut donc espérer que la Moria ne soit pas abandonnée et que quelqu'un nous aperçoive. Car croyez-moi, ils peuvent nous voir. De plus, chaque porte a son fonctionnement propre. Celle d'Erebor nécessite une clé qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille royale.

Elensar était bouche bée. Dans tous ses manuscrits concernant la Guerre de l'Anneau, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Car il connaissait l'existence de cette porte, Frodon étant passé par là ainsi que la Communauté de l'Anneau. Cependant, toutes ses retranscriptions ne lui avaient pas permis de trouver l'emplacement exact de la porte, et Frodon n'avait pas fait mention du mécanisme permettant de pénétrer dans le royaume nain. Et voici qu'en quelques secondes, ce Dùnedain avait trouvé l'entrée ! Ne manquait plus que le système permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Cerenas se mit à rire, chose étrange quand l'on n'y était pas habitué, et ordonna que l'on monte le campement ici-même.

_ Et bien, Athorn de Dùnedain, nous vous devons une fière chandelle. Vous êtes irrémédiablement à l'aise dans ces terres que nous ne connaissons pas, et sans vous, nous aurions pu marcher indéfiniment. Nous réservez-vous d'autres bonnes surprises comme celle-ci ?

Athorn rougit, fier de lui. Il ignora le regard mauvais que lui lançait l'elfe belliqueux, tous les autres lui souriant, heureux de ne plus avoir à marcher. Mais le temps passait, et rien d'incroyable ne survenait. La roche restait vierge et ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Lossuil s'amusait à lancer mollement des cailloux sur l'endroit supposé de la porte, tandis qu'Eloth, ne se trouvant jamais loin de Danath, faisait un concours d'énigme avec lui. Un corbeau, non loin du campement, cherchait ce qui constituerait sa maigre pitance. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Derrière un voile de poussière se dressait un être de la taille d'un semi-homme, portant des atours dignes d'un souverain.

_ Bienvenue dans la Moria, voyageurs !


	8. Un rêve étrange

_Bonjour ! Quelques explications pour Tinamour : Athorn pense à Erebor qui est aussi un royaume nain, il se souvient donc des portes des nains. Ensuite je dis rien sur le Roi-Corbeau, c'est la surprise, na ! Ensuite Athorn doit être Dùnedain pour une raison que vous comprendrez au fil du temps. Et oui je voulais qu'il ressemble un peu à Bilbô quand il est un peu perdu. Bonne lecture de ce huitième chapitre !_

Vinur en personne était venu accueillir le groupe d'elfes. Il portait des atours démontrant sa haute condition. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrière, coiffés d'une couronne faite d'un matériau tel que fut celui de la cotte de mailles de Frodon jadis. Cerenas lui indiqua qu'ils recherchaient l'hospitalité pour une nuit et invoqua toutes les formes de courtoisie possible. Anárion ne cacha pas son mépris pour le nain, fût-il seigneur de la Moria ou non. Vinur ne s'en aperçut pas et les invita à entrer dans son royaume souterrain. La compagnie s'y engagea prudemment, la majorité des elfes n'étant pas des adeptes de la vie sous la terre. Athorn, lui, s'émerveilla une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de la Moria. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite antichambre éclairée par des torches. Sur les murs étaient incrustés des rubis et des émeraudes. Mais le plus impressionnant restait sans aucun doute les fresques taillées à même la roche. Chacune représentait une aventure épique, véridique ou pas. La précision dont avait fait preuve l'artisan qui avait créé ceci était impressionnante. Aucun trait n'était oublié, et chaque image était saisissante. Mais il fut une représentation qui attira l'œil d'Athorn. Elle dévoilait neuf personnages, dont quatre plus petits que les autres. Et l'un de ces semi-hommes était entouré d'un halo signifiant sans doute l'espoir. Elensar, qui s'était approché sans bruit du jeune homme absorbé par sa contemplation, lui expliqua ce qu'Athorn savait sans doute déjà :

_ C'est Frodon… Et l'homme derrière lui est Aragorn, Aragorn le Juste. Un Dùnedain, comme vous. Lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, il approchait des quatre-vingt-dix ans.

Vinur leur dit de ne pas s'attarder sur ces vieilles histoires et les amena dans la salle principale, par l'intermédiaire de plusieurs couloirs. Et une fois sur place, Athorn resta bouche bée. Les elfes eux-même ne purent s'empêcher de ciller et de cacher un sentiment de surprise à la vue de la splendeur qui s'offrait à eux. La « salle principale » s'étendait à perte de vue, parsemée de piliers de pierre taillée la soutenant depuis des siècles sans doute. L'on pouvait à peine apercevoir le plafond malgré la lumière dégagée par les nombreuses torches accrochées sur les colonnes par un support fait de mithril, véritable raison de la richesse des nains de la Moria. A plusieurs endroits dans les murs latéraux, des portes creusées dans la roche étaient présentes auxquelles des couloirs suivaient, faisant de ce royaume un véritable labyrinthe. Athorn comprit que la Moria s'étendait sur un bien plus vaste territoire qu'il ne le pensait. Le sol lui-même était embelli par des filaments d'or filant en ligne droite de tous les côtés. Mais ils se rejoignaient irrémédiablement en un seul endroit, le trône du Roi. Celui-ci demeurait au fond de la salle, impressionnant. Il avait été construit dans une roche blanche sans défaut, placé sur une estrade, dominant tout ce qui venait se placer devant lui. Et l'activité était telle dans cette gigantesque salle royale que Vinur mit un temps avant de se faire entendre par ses congénères. Tous se tournèrent vers le souverain, silencieux. Puis, leurs yeux se dirigèrent vers les elfes, certains devenant mécontents, perplexes, ou encore étonnés. Mais aucun ne dit mot alors que Vinur marchait vers son trône, suivi par la compagnie épuisée. Une fois sur l'estrade, Vinur se tourna vers les nains et déclara d'une voix claire :

_ Ces elfes sont les bienvenus chez nous. Faites fi des mésententes qui écartent nos deux peuples, et profitez donc de leur savoir s'ils sont disposés à en dévoiler une partie. Accueillez-les comme il convient de le faire avec des invités.

Les nains se dispersèrent après ces paroles, reprenant leurs activités quotidiennes, le bruit incessant des pas reprenant son cours. Puis le seigneur de la Moria s'adressa aux elfes, son air sérieux intimidant Athorn, qui ne voulait cependant pas le montrer.

_ Vous n'êtes pas là pour une affaire quelconque…

Elensar prit la parole :

_ En effet. Mais le but de notre quête ne peut être révélé, même si cela doit entraîner une faute protocolaire. Nous ne pouvons rien dire à personne.

Une ride apparut sur le front de Vinur.

_ Gardez donc vos secrets. Mais ne comptez pas sur une aide plus ample des nains, je ne peux que vous offrir l'hospitalité. Nous avons tout l'or que nous désirons, mais la nourriture manque. De l'autre côté de la Moria, la nature se meurt. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi et nous nous occupons juste de notre survie pour le moment. Mais je peux toujours vous offrir un repas, même s'il ne sera pas le plus luxueux que vous ayez mangé.

_ Nous vous en remercions, puisse votre cœur demeurer toujours droit et accueillant.

Anárion ajouta, de sorte que seule la compagnie l'entende :

_ Pourquoi bâtir un si grand royaume pour un si petit peuple ? Leur crétinerie m'étonnera toujours…

Après avoir mangé et bu, la compagnie se retira dans les appartements que Vinur leur avait attribués. Athorn se coucha enfin sur un vrai lit et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement. Cependant, il dormit mal cette nuit. Des visions l'assaillirent, mais elles semblaient refléter les actions d'un temps depuis passé… Des femmes criaient, les hommes devant lui hurlaient de désespoir. Et tout disparut sous un grand voile noir. Athorn cria, se réveillant en sueur. Et, se regardant dans un miroir situé face à son lit, il balbutia, tremblant :

_ C'est impossible. Pourquoi ?


	9. Illusion ?

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un tout petit chapitre pour maintenir néanmoins le mystère. Bonne lecture ! _

A son arrivée dans la petite salle dédiée à la restauration de la compagnie, Athorn ne fut pas surpris de voir Lossuil se faire disputer par Danath. Celui-ci semblait être sorti de ses gonds, ce qui n'arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Aimable à son habitude, la bêtise de Lossuil devait sans doute être monumentale pour que la colère de l'elfe arrive à son paroxysme. A côté d'eux, Vinur se tordait de rire pour une raison encore inconnue. Eloth, l'inséparable ami de Danath, restait silencieux dans son coin, chose étrange. Comme Cerenas, Eloth dégageait une aura de mystère. Non pas qu'il n'était point loquace, au contraire. Il parlait beaucoup, mais rien de sa vie personnelle ne franchissait jamais ses lèvres. Athorn reporta son attention sur Danath qui semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer :

_ … Pas croyable d'être aussi tête-en-l'air ! Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un casque nain et une jatte ?! Tu te rends compte que tu as mis une cuisse de poulet dedans ? Imagine le soldat !

Athorn comprit aussitôt et se mit à rire avec Vinur, demandant à Danath de ne pas être trop dur avec Lossuil. Vinur renchérit en affirmant que le soldat ne s'en était pas plaint et que le morceau de volaille avait vite fini dans l'estomac du guerrier. Le reste du groupe vint manger, puis tous se dirigèrent dans la salle principale devant le trône du Roi, celui-ci ayant encore les larmes aux yeux. Le souverain du royaume souterrain prit la parole :

_ L'heure est donc aux adieux, mes amis. Puissiez-vous réussir dans votre quête et revenir sains et saufs. Une dernière mise en garde : plus que les dangers, disons… communs, les corbeaux deviennent chaque jour plus nombreux et plus agressifs. Un étrange événement se prépare, espérons qu'il ne soit pas funeste.

Nous saluâmes une dernière fois le seigneur des lieux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte menant de l'autre côté de la Moria. Une fois sortis de la montagne, Athorn crut voir une vision de cauchemar. Il pensait enfin pouvoir sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage, mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Le firmament gris ne semblait jamais vouloir se teinter d'une couleur plus plaisante. Athorn ne ressentit même pas un vent passager ou une légère brise. L'air était lourd autour du groupe, et tout semblait mort ou en dépérissement. Les rares arbres répandus sur la plaine devant eux voyaient leur écorce tomber au fil du temps, sans espoir de guérison. Leur feuillage, une fois tombé, ne repoussait plus sur les branches désormais stériles. Aucun chant d'oiseau ne parvenait aux oreilles d'Athorn, celui-ci ayant de toute façon un mal de tête l'empêchant de se concentrer. Mais Sóriel, sûrement celui prenant la nature le plus à cœur, était complètement malade. Le choc pour lui fut tel qu'il dut s'asseoir par terre quelques minutes. Athorn, soudain, vit une silhouette entièrement vêtue d'une cape noire s'avancer vers eux. Une capuche empêchait au jeune homme d'étudier le visage de l'arrivant. Chose étrange, les elfes ne réagissaient pas et semblaient l'ignorer. Lorsque l'arrivant fut trop près à son goût, Athorn cria :

_ Plus un pas !

Et, sans qu'Athorn comprenne pourquoi, les elfes tournèrent vers lui des yeux ronds. Elensar le regarda bizarrement, semblant chercher un symptôme d'une quelconque maladie. L'historien dit :

_ Athorn… Il n'y a personne devant nous…

_ Mais, mais… Vous ne voyez pas cet homme qui vient vers nous ?!

Anárion injuria Athorn, le traitant de fou.

_ S'il se met à avoir des visions, nous ne pourrons pas le garder dans cette compagnie… Les hommes sont des êtres à l'âme tordue.

_ Cesse, Anárion. Athorn, reprenez-vous.

La compagnie se mit en marche, tandis que l'homme mystérieux, de grande taille, les accompagnait en riant. Le jeune homme avala sa salive, inquiet pour le groupe et pour sa santé mentale. Athorn entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.

_ _**Bien essayé, cher Athorn… Mais toi seul peut me voir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de votre côté. Du moins, tant que toi, tu ne changes pas de camp… Car je suis lié à toi d'une certaine façon. **_

Athorn parla à voix basse, de sorte que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

_ Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

_ _**Tu comprendras en temps voulu… Je ferai en sorte que ton épopée ne soit pas trop ardue, mais tu devras y mettre du tien. Je dois partir, je ne me suis que trop attardé et mes forces déclinent. Une bande d'orques vous attend non loin de là, embusqués. Athorn de Dùnedain, sans le savoir tu possèdes certains de mes dons les plus secrets. Fais-en bon usage.**_

Et sans qu'Athorn ne puisse rien ajouter, l'homme disparut dans un écran de fumée noire, le laissant dans une stupéfaction complète.


	10. Si belle, et si mortelle

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà, et en plus avec un poème ! Ce n'est pas mon style habituel, j'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de m'inspirer de Tolkien. Que va-t-il donc arriver à Athorn, qui est l'homme à la cape noire ? Continuez donc de lire pour le savoir ! :D Bonne lecture !_

…_.._

Athorn se demandait sans cesse qui pouvait être l'homme qui apparemment provenait de son esprit. Il était devenu pour lui une sorte d'obsession car il était presque sûr de le connaître, sa mémoire lui faisant pourtant défaut. Athorn luttait désespérément contre cette partie de lui qui semblait occulter ses souvenirs concernant cet être mystérieux. Il se sentait épié et jamais à l'abri du danger, car cet homme ne lui inspirait en aucun cas confiance. Heureusement, Elensar et Sóriel trouvaient de quoi le distraire, histoire que ses sombres pensées quittent son esprit. Elensar tentait de lui apprendre quelques mots d'elfique, mais force fut de constater qu'Athorn n'excellait pas dans ce domaine. Cela n'empêchait pas les deux amis de rire aux éclats quand le jeune homme prononçait un mot totalement différent de l'original et que l'elfe lui traduisait ensuite. De son côté, Sóriel enseignait à Athorn à différencier les différents types de plantes, les inoffensives et les mortelles. Le guérisseur, bien que discret, semblait éprouver une affection pour Athorn qu'il exprimait… à sa manière. Et cet exercice se faisait sous l'œil furtif mais attentif de Cerenas qui ne voulait pas d'accident. Mine de rien, l'affaire du traître l'avait rendu inquiet et tout le monde, même Athorn, l'avait compris.

Le jeune homme marchait derrière Cerenas. Depuis un temps déjà, l'elfe murmurait des paroles mélodieuses. Il s'agissait sans doute de poèmes, et Athorn put entendre distinctement le chef de la compagnie en fredonner un :

_Par-delà les Monts Brumeux, près de la Bruinen,_

_Elfe, entends-tu les arbres et leur appel,_

_Lorsque le soleil du soir trouve un berceau ?_

_Les flots sont calmes par-delà les Havres Gris,_

_Dans la demeure des Valars murmurant la paix,_

_Au vent qui nous l'apporte depuis l'Ouest. _

_Et toujours la musique des Ainur nous convie,_

_Je naîtrai à Fondcombe, je traverserai le Rudhaur, _

_Et pensant au destin qui me sera proche,_

_J'embarquerai sur le bateau menant à Valinor._

_Et enfin, et enfin je trouverai sans peine_

_Le calme sans tempête fusionnant avec mon esprit,_

_L'amour d'une nature cachée de l'Ombre_

_Où l'ambre brille dans les yeux autant que sur les côtes._

Athorn s'aperçut qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue gauche. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, à moins que celle-ci ne dépasse sa compréhension… Peut-être était-ce dû au froid dominant le triste paysage, ou au dur rappel que la nature était absente en ce lieu maudit. Athorn guettait un second récit de ce genre quand un mot, crié par Eloth de sa voix puissante, retentit :

_ Assassin !

Tous se retournèrent. Eloth fixait Lossuil, ses yeux indiquant clairement un mépris et une colère inimaginable. Le pauvre elfe avait une main dans sa besace, et essayait de se faire tout petit, espérant vainement que personne n'avait entendu. Cerenas revint en arrière au pas de course et cria :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est Lossuil le traître ! Je l'ai vu introduire quelque chose dans nos gourdes contenues dans ce sac !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je cherchais juste quelque chose dans ma sacoche…

Cerenas aborda doucement l'elfe timide, préférant la présomption d'innocence :

_ Montre-nous ce que tu as dans la main.

Et l'elfe, en pleurant, ouvrit ses doigts jusque-là serrés au possible pour montrer à la compagnie une herbe étrange, teintée d'un rouge éclatant. Sóriel, d'une voix tremblante, dit :

_ C'est un seregon, une fleur qui selon son traitement peut être un médicament comme un poison…

L'accusé bredouilla qu'il était innocent, mais cette preuve semblait irrévocable. Il cherchait dans les yeux de chacun un quelconque soutien, une aide qu'il ne trouvait pas. Mais Athorn ne pouvait croire que Lossuil pût les tuer. Il se mit devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. Lossuil est peut-être tombé sur cette fleur par hasard, cette besace est remplie de plantes en tout genre. Et il y a un ou deux membres de cette compagnie que je soupçonne bien plus que lui.

Anárion répliqua :

_ Un humain inexpérimenté ne peut pas comprendre ! Te crois-tu le mieux placé pour prendre sa défense ? Et la preuve est accablante !

_ Peut-être ne saisis-je pas tout. Toujours est-il que ça se saurait si un elfe détenait la compréhension ultime.

Anárion écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'Athorn eut trouvé le courage de lui répondre. Elensar dissimula un sourire qui n'avait pas sa place dans une affaire de cette gravité. Danath ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sut trouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Cerenas sourit et déclara :

_ Nous n'avons pas la preuve formelle que Lossuil allait essayer de nous nuire. Et nous serions de bien piètres elfes si nous ne savions pas accorder la présomption d'innocence.

L'elfe belliqueux reprit contenance :

_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça ! Si nous laissons un tel danger perdurer dans la compagnie, nous sommes tous perdus ! Nous nous ferons tuer les uns après les autres, et ce sera la fin de notre mission ainsi que celle du monde.

Et alors qu'on allait lui répondre, tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir un poignard sous la gorge d'Anárion. Derrière lui se trouvait un être difforme, bien qu'Athorn savait qu'il appartenait à la même race que celui qui l'avait agressé il y a peu de temps. L'orc gronda :

_ Lâchez vos armes, où la tête de votre ami quittera ses épaules !


	11. Un mauvais présage

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et encore merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui me lisent. Voilà la suite, que va-t-il donc arriver à la compagnie, avec Anárion en otage ? La réponse est dans les prochaines lignes !_

Cerenas, après avoir ordonné de poser les armes pour la survie d'Anárion, avait laissé la bande d'orcs prendre leurs lames et arcs au sol. Depuis deux nuits et jours la compagnie marchait de force en direction de Sir Ninglor, selon Elensar. La troisième nuit fut particulièrement pénible. Sóriel, privé depuis trop longtemps d'eau, s'éteignait lentement. Danath le portait désormais sur ses épaules, le guérisseur étant inconscient. Athorn, essayant de tromper sa faim dévorante, se demandait pourquoi aucun des elfes n'implorait un peu d'eau pour leur compagnon, et la réponse jaillit d'elle-même dans son esprit : supplier la vermine était pour les êtres à oreilles pointues une des pires humiliations qui soient. La nuit tombée, tous étaient ligotés et jetés à terre. Alors que les immondices se moquaient d'eux, les elfes ne montraient aucun sentiment. Ils se contentaient de rester impassibles, et Athorn essayait avec difficulté de faire de même. Se trouvant non loin d'Eloth, il vit celui-ci lui faire un clin d'œil : Athorn aperçut la poignée d'une dague dans sa manche droite. Eloth avait pris le soin d'en voler une lors d'un moment d'inattention de leurs geôliers. L'elfe entreprit de couper discrètement ses liens, tandis que la vermine un peu plus loin avalait en ronchonnant sa maigre pitance auprès d'un feu de fortune. Alors qu'Eloth s'affairait, Athorn pouvait entendre la discussion des orcs, entre deux bouchées de viande à l'air putride.

_ Le Maître contrôle la partie nord-ouest du Mordor, près de la plaine de Dagorlad, en plus des monts d'Angmar. Et les hommes ne se doutent de rien. Nos ennemis, hommes, elfes et nains, seront pris dans un étau imparable !

_ Ne parle pas de Dagorlad, endroit maudit ! Et non plus du Maître, il me fiche la frousse.

_ Mais c'est vers cette contrée que les elfes se dirigeaient, selon le Maître.

_ Je sais, idiot ! N'empêche que c'est un mauvais signe. Et que faisons-nous des captifs ?

_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au fleuve. Là-bas, nous leur ferons faire un plongeon forcé, rahahah !

Eloth avait fini de défaire ses liens et, rampant jusqu'à ses congénères, s'occupait maintenant des entraves de ses compagnons. Mais Athorn constata avec stupéfaction que chacun ou presque avait eu le soin de conserver une petite arme blanche. De ce fait, les elfes étaient libres de leurs mouvements, sans qu'Eloth ait eu beaucoup à faire. Elensar vit Athorn et lui indiqua à voix basse qu'il préférait le voir en dehors de la bataille qui allait suivre. Cerenas estimait le nombre d'orque à onze. Le chef de la compagnie donna alors le signal du combat, et tous se levèrent, à la stupéfaction totale des orcs. Seuls Athorn et Sóriel, ce dernier pas en état de se battre, étaient restés à terre. Lossuil tua le premier ennemi, à la grande surprise des deux adversaires. La bataille se finit assez rapidement, les orcs étant désorganisés par cette attaque imprévue. Mais Athorn ne comptait que dix créatures au sol… Sûrement était-il trop loin pour voir le dernier cadavre. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui : le dernier orc gisait tout près du jeune homme, les yeux révulsés. Pourtant, aucun elfe ne semblait regarder dans la direction d'Athorn. Celui-ci distingua un poignard encore vibrant planté dans la gorge de celui qui aurait pu être son assassin. Le manche de l'arme était long, fin et recourbé, d'un noir poli et sans bavure. Cette lame semblait de valeur et aussi d'un autre temps. L'ancien marchand trembla à la pensée de celui qui avait pu lancer cela avec autant de célérité et de précision, tout en ne pouvant éprouver un élan de soulagement au fait d'être encore vivant.

Sans s'occuper des cadavres des orcs jonchant le sol, les elfes s'empressèrent de libérer Athorn et de secourir Sóriel, le déshydratant d'urgence. Le temps ferait ensuite sa part du travail dans la guérison de l'elfe. Les membres de la compagnie décidèrent de le porter à tour de rôle, attendant qu'il puisse de nouveau marcher. Puis Elensar se tourna vers Anárion, les yeux pleins de colère :

_ Si tu n'avais pas encore craché ton venin contre Athorn, tu aurais vu l'orc s'approcher de toi ! Excuse-toi de ce pas.

Mais l'elfe se contenta de se renfrogner et se mit en marche, fuyant le regard de ses compagnons. Et c'est en cet instant qu'Athorn décida de lui faire oublier les préjugés qu'Anárion alimentait envers les Hommes. Le jeune homme était évidemment bien placé pour savoir qu'une famille est irremplaçable. Mais il savait également que l'on devait tout faire pour tourner la page et repartir de l'avant. Le pardon est plus ardu à accorder que la haine, mais ce qui en découle est toujours de meilleur augure.


	12. Dans le camp de l'ennemi

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je me suis accordé une petite pause car, et bien, hem, heu… Alors voilà la suite de cette fic' qui j'espère vous plaît toujours ! Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos avis. Je fais ce que je peux de mon côté pour améliorer mon style._

…..

A des lieues de l'endroit où Athorn et la compagnie cheminaient, loin au nord, par-delà les Landes d'Etten et le Mont Gram, les monts d'Angmar surplombaient l'ancien royaume du Roi-Sorcier portant jadis le même nom. Cet ancien souverain de sinistre réputation pour sa malfaisance avait, après une corruption facile, fait partie des Neufs sous la coupe de Sauron, ne répondant qu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Frodon s'était occupé de renvoyer dans l'enfer dont il était issu. À des temps immémoriaux, cet homme avait dicté sa loi depuis son royaume magique et rien n'avait changé depuis sa chute, sinon que les divers aménagements d'antan avaient laissé place aux ruines. En revanche, la magie demeurait. Un puissant sortilège de dissimulation cachait les désastres de cette région néfaste de la Terre du Milieu, de sorte qu'ils ne purent apparaître qu'aux yeux d'un mage puissant, ainsi que ceux dont il jugeait bon qu'ils puissent les distinguer. Aux yeux d'un individu étranger, rien ne bougeait. Les animaux, les gens s'y trouvant ne pouvaient être vus ni entendus, seuls les paysages de misère étant discernés. Les arbres, les forêts, les ruisseaux, étaient touchés par ce fléau qui continuait de soulever maintes questions dans toutes les tavernes, bien qu'il ne changeât pas grand-chose à l'attrait initial de l'endroit. Un silence sans fin régnait en maître, et l'atmosphère gardait sa lourdeur habituelle. Mais si un indésirable ne pouvait distinguer que cela, la réalité sur ces lieux n'en était pas moins horrible. Car en effet, ils avaient trouvé de nouveaux propriétaires, de sinistre origine. Des orcs en masse sillonnaient la région, grimaçant, grognant, se rassemblant. Ils auraient pu ressembler en tous points à leurs congénères des régions plus au sud, mais une solide armure les couvrant de la tête aux pieds empêchaient toute confusion. Ces créatures là paraissaient plus grandes, plus laides, plus menaçantes. Armées pour tuer plus efficacement, elles n'avaient à souffrir aucun défaut dans leur cuirasse, si ce n'est de petites imperfections ça et là, quasiment inaccessibles. Et toutes se dirigeaient vers les ruines les plus imposantes, sans doute les restes d'une forteresse du passé. Bien que le gigantesque bastion ait été abîmé par le temps, quelques réparations permettraient sans doute un siège à long terme. En effet, les murailles tenaient encore debout et la porte principale était restée intacte. Certaines tours avaient rendu l'âme, détruisant les aménagements sous elles, et d'autres, postées sur des fondements plus solides et plus nombreux, n'admettaient aucun relâchement.

Non loin de ce territoire hostile, sur des terres stériles et désertes, à l'abri des regards, une porte plaquée contre le sol laissait accès à des escaliers souterrains, ceux-ci donnant sur un long tunnel bas et large, éclairé par des torches placées sur les parois de la galerie. Au terme de ce tunnel, une porte noire se dressait contre tout éventuel fouineur. Elle était cependant ouverte, et l'on pouvait voir une grande salle, dont les dimensions étaient pour ainsi dire presque égales à celles de la salle principale de la Moria. Les piliers étaient en revanche bien plus rares, et la salle assez vide permettait de voir son contenu d'un seul coup d'œil. Un orc, plus grand et plus effrayant que tous les autres, était posté devant un caveau, genou à terre. La tombe, assez grande pour accueillir un troll, était légèrement surélevée. L'orc prononça alors une simple parole, et l'air se fit plus froid. Quelques torches s'éteignirent, laissant une atmosphère encore plus lugubre. Le silence devant être à son paroxysme. Et alors, un dialogue s'engagea entre l'immondice verdâtre et… la tombe.

_ _Je t'en prie, Horkag, dis-moi les nouvelles qui parcourent le pays…_

_ Des elfes, Maître. Ils sillonnent le pays, accompagnés par un humain à l'air peureux. Tout indique qu'ils se dirigent vers le sud, mais nous ne savons pas leur objectif.

_ _Ahah, ces elfes manquent donc de discrétion… Ce qui ira à notre profit. Bien qu'ils ne paraissent pas très dangereux, je t'ordonne de les tuer. Envoie un message aux orcs du sud. Quel que soit leur but, ils ne doivent pas atteindre les Terres Sauvages vivants. Qu'ils utilisent une partie des armées se trouvant en Mordor pour cela. _

_ Les elfes sont habiles, Maître. Ils peuvent passer sournoisement à travers les mailles du filet.

_ _Ai-je mentionné à un moment que vous aviez le droit à l'erreur ?_

_ … Non maître. Considérez-les comme morts.

_ _Bien… Ne vous inquiétez pas, général. Lorsque nous sortirons victorieux de cette guerre, vous aurez la chose que vous désirez._

Les elfes décidèrent, après avoir marché pendant un temps relativement court, de profiter du reste de la nuit, le début ayant été assez mouvementé. En effet, ils avaient réussi à se libérer du contrôle des orcs, tuant ceux-ci. Cerenas calma la compagnie sur les nerfs et affirma que tout ceci ne changeait rien au plan initial. Ils se dirigeraient en direction de Dol Guldur comme prévu, avant de bifurquer vers les Terres Brunes, région voisine de leur objectif : Les Terres Sauvages.


End file.
